Toilet Paper (Stydia)
by laurensixx6
Summary: He looks up at her from where he was looking at the carpeted ground, surprised etched on his face. "You know my name?" With one last smile, she places her hand on the door knob. "Yeah, I know your name." And then she walks out the door. Lydia-centric


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. All rights go to Jeff Davis**

It's no question that Stiles Stilinski has been in love with Lydia Martin since the third grade. He knows it. Scott knows it. Allison knows it. Hell, Lydia even knows it.

But do you ever wonder just how that came to be?

 _People were silently laughing at him. Pointing at his backside as the toilet paper hanging from his waist band of his chinos waved behind him as he walked down the halls._

 _She stood off to the side, surrounded by her friends as she leaned against the wall. Her friends were beside her, pointing and silently laughing just like everybody else. Except her._

 _Lydia Martin knew the boy walking down the hall with toilet paper hanging from his waist band. He wasn't popular by any means, but she knew who he was._

 _He was the Sheriff's goofy son. The spaz that was strangely smart and observant. Everyone knew that his best friend was Scott McCall. Everyone knew they met in the sandbox when they were four, and they felt no need to make any other friends, because each other is all they needed._

 _Lydia also was quite aware of how Scott was home sick from school today, leaving Stiles alone. At lunch, while she was sitting with Jackson Whittemore, the most popular guy in the third grade, she saw Stiles sitting at a small lunch table in the corner, alone._

 _The sad look on his face was nearly heartbreaking. Lydia wanted to get up from her spot and go sit next to him, but the glare on Jackson's face when she made a move to get up made her retract back in her seat, just watching him from afar._

 _Even though they were only in the third grade, Lydia had quickly made it to the top of the social chain by hanging out with Jackson. And let's just say that Scott and Stiles weren't at the top of that chain._

 _Sometimes, she told her best friend, Maria, about how she thought Stiles was funny and cute, but Maria warned her that getting involved with two of the most unpopular guys in their grade could lower her popularity status._

 _And sometimes, she didn't care._

 _So as she watched the other students continuing to laugh and point at the spazzy and goofy Stiles Stilinski, she pushed her way out of her circle of friends, marching down the hall toward the dark brown-haired boy._

 _He hears her footsteps behind him as she marches toward him, and he turns around just as she yanks the toilet paper away from his waist band. When he sees the white paper hanging loosely In her pale hand, a pink blush over takes his cheeks as he looks around at all the people who are slowly stopping their laughter and pointing._

" _How long was that there?" his soft voice asks her in a whisper._

 _Lydia responds, too in a whisper, "From when you started walking down the hall."_

 _Again as he looks around the hall, he sees people pointing at them and whispering. Lydia takes notice of this, as well, looking back to Stiles who looks insecure and self-conscious. With a sigh, she grabs his wrist, pulling him down the hall and into an empty classroom._

 _The door shuts quietly behind them as she lets go of Stiles' wrist. He gives her a small smile as she leans on the wall by the door._

" _Thanks," he says quietly, sitting on top of one of the small tables._

 _Lydia smiles back, placing the piece of toilet paper in the waste basket. "No problem, Stiles," she says softly as they're enclosed in the dark room of the random classroom._

 _He looks up at her from where he was looking at the carpeted ground, surprised etched on his face. "You know my name?"_

 _With one last smile, she places her hand on the door knob. "Yeah, I know your name." And then she walks out the door._

Lydia is brought out of her thoughts when a pair of slightly chapped, warm lips place themselves on my cheek.

A boy with dark brown hair takes the wooden chair next to me at my table in the Beacon Hills High School library, sending me a smile as he gets his books out of his bag.

"Hey, Lyds," his deep, raspy voice greets her as he opens his English textbook.

She smiles at him, her mind going back to the present instead of the past. "Hey, Stiles," she greets him back before looking back at her notebook filled with English notes.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks her as he gets his notebook out as well, along with a pencil.

Lydia looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Stiles gives her a look saying that he's not stupid. "Lydia, I know when you're thinking about your school work and when you're thinking about something completely irrelevant to school work. So, what were you thinking about?"

She rolls her eyes, annoyed at how he knows her so well. "I was just thinking about the day when we first met back in third grade," Lydia admits.

He smiles, ignoring his books on the table and pulling Lydia's chair closer to his. Stiles throws his right arm over Lydia's shoulders, giving her a smirk. "Oh, really? And why's that?"

"I just started to space off, I guess," she says, getting closer to his face.

"Back then, if someone told you, you would be dating Stiles Stilinski by your senior year, would you have believed them?"

Lydia looks away from him, putting a finger to her chin to imply that she was thinking. "Well, if someone told me then that I would be the best of friends with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, which one of them is a werewolf and I myself am a banshee, I would've completely laughed in their face. So, yeah, you could say that it was kind of unexpected."

Again, Stiles smirks at her, his lips a mere inch from hers. "Well, if someone told me back then that I would be dating _the_ Lydia Martin, I probably would've told them to go check in to Eichen House. But look where we are now."

Lydia smiles at him, looking into his eyes before she leans forward to press a kiss to his lips. Stiles smiles under the kiss, moving his arm from around her shoulders to cup her face in his hands.

Yeah, she definitely didn't expect this.


End file.
